Nothing Less Than Friends
by devilxadvocate069
Summary: He was born with those walls, that's what everyone thought. But he was born with someone to break them down. TezukaxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT…[and I never will.**

**A/N: I just do this in my free time…[free time including during classes, self-study, discussions and a lot of instances when I shouldn't be writing.**

**Just so you know: A lot of people are OOC here…and they suffer badly…poor them…and this is a fic full of OCs. The story is on a day to day basis, it tells what happens during the day so there aren't many time-skips.**

_How much can one torture another? Ask Tezuka Kunimitsu…He has the experience to handle a girl who has absolutely no remorse in inflicting physical injury to anyone who annoys…[even if she just feels like hitting them. This is how the Seigaku tennis regulars feel Tezuka's pain…_

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!" The Seigaku Tennis club's buchou bellowed to the members running laps around the courts.

"Mou! He's too strict; all we said was that we'd definitely win all our future matches.

Then he told us to run 40 laps around the courts…Spartan Buchou…" Eiji's voice rang

through the panting members.

"I forgot to tell you that the one who lag behind or finish last gets to drink my special

Inui Juice Neo." At that statement everyone sped up, even the Iceman-buchou.

"Eiji-senpai, I thought that Fuji-senpai likes those things…" the second-year, Momo,

asked his senpai. Though, apparently the brown-haired tensai heard him and answered it

himself, " I do like it, but I prefer seeing people suffer so much more."

"The new manager is pretty nice. Excluding the unusually violent side I noticed…"

Momo pretended not to here Fuji's last remark. "I here she's popular with boys in all her

other schools…"

"Who is she anyway, all I know about her is her first name…" Kaidoh asked suddenly.

"Let's see…Suzuki Miyuka, 16 years old…" Momo informed.

"Why do you know that?" Kaidoh asked incredulously.

"She's in my class and sits a seat away. Problem, mamushi?" Momo scowled. And there begins the fight. With them constantly speeding up and the regulars' increasing speed, after a few minutes they were the only ones left.

As for the other members…they're lying (not-so)peacefully on the ground.

"They're almost finished with their laps…what's your opinion on this, Miyuka-san?" Inui asked calmly, watching the regulars calmly.

"None, really. I just feel sorry for whoever comes in last…" the said girl replied with a sigh. _Sometimes I doubt this team's sanity…like all the others…but it makes it all the more interesting…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To make things much easier, the cat-eyed, Echizen decided to grab a racket and hand it to Kawamura. It's still a close run, though. So it ended as a tie. Though, Inui is still quite happy with that, and Miyuka noticed.

"Inui-senpai…are you planning something?" she asked curiously. "What makes you say that?" he asked, pushing his glasses up with a noticeable smirk on his face… "Your expression says it all…"

"We're safe…" Momo collapsed on the ground panting.

"Not just yet, Momoshiro-kun." Miyuka handed him a towel. And walked around to the others, as well. "Huh?"

"Unfortunately, you exceeded the time limit." Inui filled in, holding a stop-watch and smirking. "What time limit?! You didn't tell us about a time limit!" The regulars protested.

"You must be prepared for anything in tennis." Inui answered simply and turned to the table behind him. _It's like he's teaching kendo…not tennis._

"What are you going to do, Inui?" the red-head asked curiously. Inui just smirked and told him not to worry.

"I hope you're lucky…" Miyuka said, passing by them with a tray in hand. Eiji looked at her with a confused face and scratched his head. Miyuka walked over to the table where Inui was standing.

"Inui-senpai, here are the glasses you asked for." She put down the tray that contained opaque glasses. Inui took them and placed them randomly on the table as Miyuka watched silently.

Inui turned around to look at them, "These glasses contain water, Inui Juice Neo and some in a half-half ratio of both. Pick one glass for yourself." Inui watched as a few regulars flinched.

"I wish you all good-luck…all except Kunimitsu, that is…he doesn't need it…" Miyuka bowed politely and smiled. _Lucky and skilled…_

"Did she just call buchou by his first name?" Echizen asked, taken aback by the bold statement.

"Now, why wouldn't he need it?" Oishi asked suddenly. "I just think he doesn't." Was her frank reply.

"He has skill, luck and talent…he was able to go through a lot so easily…though he didn't have to smash a ball to my forehead." She scowled at the last part and touched the place where the ball supposedly hit her on the head. The regulars looked at her as her topaz eyes continued to glare in Tezuka's direction.

"First name basis with Tezuka? Miyuka-san?" Kawamura asked.

"Yeah, I guess…though I'm not sure if I call him that out of disrespect or because…" she got cut of by Tezuka.

"Miyuka, uruse…" Tezuka said with a little hesitation. "Did Tezuka just tell her to shut up…interesting…now Miyuka-san what were you saying?" Inui took his notebook out and started writing with amusement.

"Nevermind…it looks like Kunimitsu doesn't want to talk about it…" she huffed, folding her arms. _Here we go again… _"You're being mean again, Kunimitsu…"

"You're being immature, Miyuka." He retorted indignantly.

"You didn't have to go all-out you know?" she said bluntly…

"You didn't either…and you told me to go all-out, remember?" Tezuka stated coolly. _This is something new...Tezuka Kunimitsu is being __**talkative.**_

"Unusual…Tezuka is usually unresponsive…and Miyuka-san is more composed…this is out of the ordinary…" Inui wrote _more_ notes. Is that all he does?

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Oishi fretted. Pacing around…

"It's fine…this is getting interesting…" Fuji crooned, smirking amusedly.

"Fuji!" Oishi pressed. "We have to stop them…"

"Why? It's interesting already…" Oishi sighed and continued pacing.

"So, I'm assuming they know each other…" Kawamura commented.

"It's pretty obvious with the way they're acting…though I think there's a meaning to him going all-out on her…then saying she didn't need to go all-out as well…" Inui added.

"What do you mean, Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked silently.

"Don't you get it, Mamushi? There's a deeper meaning to this…" Momo said in a sly voice.

"That's why I'm asking what the deeper meaning is!" Kaidoh snapped. And another argument begins.

"May I interrupt this squabble…before Tezuka orders you to run laps…" Inui popped up beside Miyuka and Tezuka. Tezuka glared at him.

"Inui-senpai, what is it?" Miyuka asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

------------------------------------------------**Behind Inui**------------------------------------------------------

"Tezuka's acting weird, don't you think so?" Eiji whispered to the regulars.

"They both are…I wonder what's up…"Oishi whispered back in a worried voice.

"Let's dig into it a little more…Momo what do you know?" Fuji asked.

"Not much, Miyuka-san isn't the most sociable person in class. Though, she's friends with a girl from my neighborhood." Momo said, thinking about it.

"This is going to be interesting…" Fuji smirked menacingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was just going to say that you should join too…" Inui smiled deviously.

She thought about it fore a minute then answered, "That's reasonable…Kunimitsu…can I join?"

"Hn…"Came Tezuka's reply. "That's a yes, then…most likely!" Miyuka exclaimed.

"Great, let's move on then. Everyone make a line!" Inui announced. And everyone did just that. "And don't drink until everyone has a glass."

Miyuka watched as Momo picked a glass off the corner, she sighed. Next was Kaidoh…she snickered silently. Tezuka started to notice that the one behind him had a lot of reactions. "What is it?"

"Do you want to know which one's water?" she offered kindly.

_With the mood swings again… _"Why are you offering? And why do you know?" Tezuka replied quietly. "I'm the manager, I watched Inui-senpai place the glasses on the table…I know which is which." She answered bluntly.

Tezuka stared at her for a second. "I don't cheat…"

"There's no such thing as cheating when you're with Inui-senpai, ne?"

"Fine…"

"Yay! Take that one…" She pointed at a glass. Tezuka nodded reluctantly. _You better be right…_

Miyuka continued to watch silently, and then she flinched when Eiji got a glass. "On second thought…take that one." She told Tezuka, pointing to the other glass. Tezuka looked at her strangely but nodded nonetheless. When it was her turn she picked up a glass and sloshed it around, looking at it grudgingly. When everyone got a glass…Inui told them to drink it. And when they did: some people were joyful they got water (to Tezuka's utter surprise[that she didn't lie), some of them were a little nauseous [Miyuka included and some of them were on their knees and green [Fuji excluded. Tezuka walked over to Miyuka and regarded her strangely.

"I thought you knew which to get?" He asked her unwaveringly.

"I do…but Eiji-senpai got yours so you got mine…then I decided to get one that was half…cause all the others were just Inui Juice…" She stated frankly as she stared at him innocently. He sighed.

"You get into trouble too much." He whispered, handing her water. She scowled at him. "Do not!"

"Who has the permanent record as thick as an encyclopedia?" He asked incredulously. "What if it's a thin encyclopedia?" She tried, gulping down the water. Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Even if it _is_ a thin encyclopedia, if you put together _all_ your records, you will make half of the Britannica set." Tezuka argued. Miyuka bit her lip and was about to answer when Inui stepped in. "Now, care to tell us how you know Tezuka?"

"What do you mean, Inui-senpai tachi?" she rolled her eyes and snickered a bit.

"You're on first name basis with Tezuka, I assume you know how to play tennis and you seem to enjoy bickering with him." Inui enumerated. "Oh,_that._"

"We're…friends," she said. "nothing less than childhood friends. What do you think, Kunimitsu?"

"Tezuka?" Inui turned to the buchou, who just simply nodded. Miyuka looked up to the sky and smiled. "Why did you tell him to get your glass when, as Inui said, you find amusement in fighting with him?" Fuji asked.

"Nothing gets past you, senpai. Well…I fight with him a lot…but…I just don't like seeing him…suffer…I guess. And plus, I wanted to see if he's believe me." She winked innocently. "Is that alright now?" She asked him.

"I guess…" Fuji sighed. They eventually headed home.

_**Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura and Inui**_

As the five walked home Fuji brought up the day's practice…"Don't you think Tezuka was acting strange? Miyuka-chan as well?"

"Yeah, I think that there's a deeper relationship…and she said nothing_less_than friends." Inui replied slyly.

"I think we shouldn't but into their lives. If they don't want us to know." Oishi sighed at the two's persistence.

Eiji was just listening to their conversation when he saw two familiar figures on the ather side of the street. "Tezu-…" he was about to shout when Fuji's hand found it's way to his mouth. "Let's watch silently." Inui stated, taking out his notebook.

Across the street Tezuka was Talking to Miyuka, who just continued to nod. Tezuka said something and Miyuka shook her head and put her hand on his upper arm. Tezuka sighed and said something to her that made her smile and clap her hands together. Then Tezuka did something unexpected…he smiled then-then-then…-faint-…

"Did he just…Did she just…Let's pretend that we didn't see that." Oishi stuttered while Kawamura and Eiji could only nod.The five third-years walked away and decided to stop at Kawamura's sushi place. "What do you think happened back there?" Oishi asked the group.

"Who knows? But that definitely wasn't a normal thing for Tezuka." Eiji said quietly.

"Considering they're out-of-character, want to spy on them?" Inui asked frankly.

"Aren't we invading privacy if we do that?" Kawamura asked.

"Not if you say it isn't. And it's a fault on their part as well, if you don't want anyone to be suspicious don't act suspicious." Inui retorted.

"Well, one reason why we're doing this is because we're worried, right? And there's no way to stop Inui now." Fuji reminded, motioning to the said person. The other three couldn't help but agree, they sighed and nodded.

**Done with the first chapter…R&R please. **

**Tell me if you still want me to continue and if you want to know what happened across the street, though Tezuka is very OOC.**

**This is my first fic…go easy on me…**

_**This fic was originally for my writing club, but I just had to continue it. And when I made this I couldn't let anyone but two of my best friends read it. So, I don't exactly know why I'm posting this now…but anyway ENJOY!!!!!!**_


End file.
